Finding the Light within
by AuroraDawn14
Summary: Join Dawn on a journey, with the help of her new friends, to find back what she has lost - her trust in people. When forced to choose between love and the power that she possess, which will she choose? IKS, CS, PS. Sorry for the bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! :) *waves* This is my first fanfiction story and I will try my best to update as and when I can because university is just so hectic. Hope that you enjoy the really short chapter below. Without further ado... Let's begin. :) 

Dawn's POV [12 years old]

"Why? Why did you lie to me?" A certain bluenette asked, tears streaming down her face.

"… I'm sorry." With that, he turned & left.

The rain was pouring, I was crying, my heart was weeping, and if I didn't know better, I would say… my heart felt like it was going to burst any moment. Why? Why did he have to be so mean to me?! What have I done wrong to him? Why…? The weather.. It seems to envelop how I am feeling right now – pain, anguish, sorrow, and just pure, abject sadness. I crouched to the ground, feeling for once… so alone, and so lonely in the world. I don't know who I can trust anymore. I whispered to myself. How am I going to survive in this world? If there's one thing that I fear the most, that's loneliness. Slowly, I got up from the crouching position I was on. Still shaking visibly, but not because of sadness per se, I trudged.. slowly.. but.. steadily.. to the lift, which will take me to the highest level. Life is no longer worth living anymore, I thought miserably. Consumed in my sadness, I did not realise that there was someone heading my direction. "BUMP"! "I'm so sorry!" I apologised.

"Oh dear, why are you so upset, young girl? It's really dangerous for you to be out here by the storm." Standing before me was an old woman, who's eyes were twinkling as she spoke. _Something about her don't feel right… _I thought to myself. As though she read my mind, the mysterious old lady spoke, "Now now, I mean you no harm my dear, it's just.. You looked really upset – what with the puffy eyes and red nose. I was just thinking, perhaps you would feel better if you share your sorrows with me over a warm cup of hot chocolate that they sell just down the street. I heard it's really good." She looked at me earnestly under her umbrella, while I contemplated my options. After an internal struggle, I nodded my head. _Perhaps she can help me.. She looks wise though something about her just don't feel right. Hmm… _

"Say.. What would you give to be able to read people's minds?" The old lady abruptly asked.

I looked at her, dumbfounded. What does she mean what would I give? I would give anything for that! If that will save me from the pain I feel now, and would…

"Now dear, you will find it hard to accept things initially and you will feel a great deal of cognitive dissonance. I assure you however, that if you are able to go through that, then you will turn out fine and what you can do will become an asset." The old lady spoke again.

By now, I couldn't believe my ears. Either the old lady is a very perceptive lady or she can read my mind. I mean, how else is it possible, right? I turned to her, and said, "What would you like me to give up in return for that…" Before I could finish my sentence, I realised that I was being ridiculous! The power to read minds – it's not real, isn't it? Why am I even having a "what-if" conversation with her? I snorted.

"Ah, I see the acceptance and desire in your heart. To be qualified for it, let the trials begin." That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Meliaantiqua: The guy will be revealed in this chapter! Thank you for your review! ^^ **_

_4 years later…_

Dawn's POV [16 years old]

It was the start of my Junior Year in _this_ school. I sighed. I hate places with many people, the thoughts in their minds make me feel nauseous at times so I do what I do best, I tune them out. It took me a while to be able to master that, but man am I glad I am able to do so now. If it weren't for the divorce between my parents 2 years ago, I would never have to uproot myself from my previous life to come to where I am now – LaRousse City. Don't get me wrong, I love the technology here, but it's just that… _He_ lives in this city too, at least if my memory did not fail me. Looking at the sign beside the ginormous building I was standing in front of, it reads "Welcome to the School of the Talented – Only the best can be found here!" I tried not to scoff, this school is way too boastful for its own good. The previous school I was in – Hearthome Academy School of the Arts, also prided itself to be a very good school, but the reality was far from what they advertise. _He used to be so talented in composing music. I wonder whether he is in this school. Would he be able to recognise me? After all, I do look different from how I look 4 years ago. My hair is now all grown out, I ditched the yellow clips that I loved so dearly because of all the memories that it held, and my physique has been never better. Time had been kind to me. I wish - _

"HEY SLOW DOWN will ya? The school is not going to run away you know." A red-head appeared in sight, but who was she –

"BAM"

talking to? I got my answer as I got knocked down by the person in question. The position we were in was kind of compromising, but this guy simply stared down at me. It was as though he was too stunned to move. *AHEM* I fake-coughed. This seemed to do the trick as he scrambled to his feet, while apologising profusely to me. I swept the imaginary dust off myself while taking a glance at the guy standing in front of me. He wore a blue shirt with a black vest over it, black pants, and a Pikachu was perched on his shoulder. He was fidgeting while looking at me apprehensively, as though I would rage on him any instant.

I gave him a small smile to re-assure him, & then said, "Hey, it's no big deal. No need to worry."

That seemed to do the trick as he looked up at me, and smiled appreciatively at me. I smiled back. _He seems like a nice person, but is what he seems to be who he really is?_ Before I had an opportunity to read his mind, the red-head who I had seen from afar caught up to us, took a look at me, and asked, "Hey! Are you new here? I have never seen you before. The name's Misty, and this guy over here who knocked you down – he's Ash."

"Oh hello, the name's Dawn. It's a pleasure to meet both of you." I replied politely.

Before anyone could say anything else, the bell rang. Ash's eyes turned huge as saucers and so were Misty's. _I wonder what's the big deal? _Before I could enquire, they dashed off, while saying, "See you around Dawn!" _That was weird…_ I thought. Shrugging, I walked up to the receptionist and requested for my timetable. Let's see…

First Class: The Art of Battling [L3-02-W]

Second Class: The Art of Appeal Rounds [L3-02-N]

Third Class: Sports [B2-C]

Lunch

Fourth Class: Battle Class [L5-03-C]

Fifth Class: Contest Class [L8-05-E]

Sixth Class: Music [L2-04-W]

End

"As this is your first day in school, the school has arranged a student to guide you around the school and to answer any queries you may have about the facilities and the dorm you are going to stay at. He will be arriving soon." The receptionist informed me. Nodding my head to indicate that I heard her, I glanced at the other sheet of paper she passed me – Royal House Dorm 2 Room 4. _It seems that I got the best dorm_. I thought. Just then, a person stopped in front of me. I looked up and did a quick evaluation of him – purple hair, 5.8 feet tall, had a black vest over a dark blue shirt, black pants, a blank expression on his face, and…

"Are you done staring?" He asked in a monotone.

"That's Paul Shinji, and he will be your guide for today, Dawn." The receptionist told me kindly.

"Come on, let's get moving already. I don't want to waste any more time than I have to." With that, Paul just simply walked ahead of me. Rolling my eyes, I caught up with his pace and decided, _Now would be a good time to read his mind._

"_Why am I stuck with this stupid job of being a guide, if it weren't for Drew oversleeping…" _WAIT! Drew?! _Is it the same Drew I know?_ I was panicking a little on the inside, but on the outside, I kept a calm demeanor. You see, in the past 4 years, I was perfecting my skill of mind reading and one of their requirements was for me to never sell myself out by showing people my true emotions when reading other people's mind without their knowledge.

"Hey, if you are really busy, you can get a move along. I can tour the school myself. No need to worry." I said, giving Paul a small smile. I really want to be alone now, after knowing that _Drew_ may be in the same school.

He grunted, muttering something under his breath that I caught. I frowned. I was not a _liability_. _I did not ask him to be guide, did I?_ Huffing, I walked ahead of him, ignoring his stare on my back. Suddenly, a hand pulled me back. I yelped, surprised. "What do you think you are doing?" I asked, annoyed.

"I am your guide. Stop walking as though you know this place and follow me. Unless you want to get lost, that is."

I huffed. Who does he think he is?What a pain. He began to tell me about the school in short, crisp sentences as we walked pass certain buildings, pointing out to me there were 5 cafeterias, one each at each wing (North, South, East, West, Centre). As he continued to drone on and on, I tuned him out, disinterested.

"… And here we are. This is _our_ homeroom." Wait, did he just say _our_? Does that mean that _he_ will be in the same homeroom as well? Before I could ponder further, Paul shoved me into the classroom. All eyes turned to stare as me while Paul walked to his seat.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" Mr Tucker smiled encouragingly at me while asking.

"Hello. The name's Dawn. Nice to meet all of you." I took this opportunity to read the thoughts on everyone's minds. Aargh, some people were having indecent thoughts of me. What a pain. Then, I read something which caused me to be on high alert. _She seems familiar…_ I shifted my glance and that is when I saw _him_. It's Drew.


	3. Chapter 3

[Dawn's POV]

I tried to remain my cheery disposition, when what I want to do is to get out of this homeroom as fast as I can. Seeing him here and thinking he may be here in this school, the feeling's just different.

"Excuse me, but what is your talent?" Drew asked. Everyone stared at him, mouth agape. _I wonder what's the big deal…_ I read some people's minds and I groaned inwardly. It will be a long day ahead for me. Some girls were glaring at me, thinking that Drew is interested in me because Drew was usually the laid-back, nonchalant guy in school to keep his "cool" apparently. The Drew I knew seems to be different from the Drew I see now. I wonder what happened after _that_ _incident_. WAIT! Why do I care about him? After what he had ruthlessly done to me, he does not deserve my care and concern at all. I must have woken up on the wrong side of bed. I inwardly slapped myself. I then realised I had not answered Drew.

I looked at him and answered coolly, "My talent is in coming up with beautiful appeals. I am a fairly decent battler; and I can play the acoustic guitar as well." Everyone looked at me, shock evident on their faces. _Hey, what's the big deal? It's not like it's very impressive._ But apparently it is to people in this school. Apparently, most people are only good in a maximum of 2 areas. _See what I mean when I say the school over-sells itself?_

Drew narrowed his eyes and asked, "Say, what's your full name?" I stiffened. It would be too obvious if I told him my full name. What should I do? Thankfully, the bell rang. I never felt so relieved in my life. Hastily, I got out of homeroom and was about to make my way to my next class (The Art of Battling), when someone grabbed my hand. Without even needing to turn around, I knew it was _him_. "What do you want?" Since escaping from this situation would raise too many suspicions, I decided to face the matter head-on. I let him turn me around to face him, and instantly regretted. _He looks the same, just that he grew taller. His taste of clothes is still one of the best I know, just like myself. _I tried to keep my indifferent expression and man was it hard.

"You look like someone I used to know before things happened. Your name, and hers, they are the same. Are you by any chance Dawn –" He got interrupted by the 2nd bell, which indicates that if you do not appear in class within 5 minutes, you will be considered late for class. I struggled out of his grasp, which I succeeded (of course) due to the martial arts program I used to be in during the past 4 years. He seemed surprised. Without uttering a single word, I turned and was about to leave when he grabbed my hand again.

"Let. Me. Go. I am going to be late for class. What is your problem?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Tell me your full name, and I will let you go." Man, he's so persistent!

"Fine. My name's Dawn Aurora Hikari. Can I go now?" He slowly let go of my hand, and I turned and left – in search of my next classroom.

[Drew's POV]

Here I thought I have found her – my first and used to be best friend, but she's not her apparently. I thought sadly. It was my fault that we are no longer friends, but I really want to make things right. This may seem a bit hard to believe, since I am usually seen as someone too cool to even apologise and an arrogant cabbage-head, but this case – it's different. I felt (and still feel) really ashamed of what I did in the _past_. She deserves an explanation for what I did, and her forgiveness would really mean much to me. You see, after that _fateful day_, I have been thinking about what I did. My self-righteousness initially hindered my progress as I firmly believed that I did no wrong, until one day, _someone I respected greatly and trusted _explained to me what I did wrong (after I told her about my problem). I came to the realisation that I was being a dick and due to my foolishness to want greater recognition and acceptance by others, I lost my best friend. I wonder whether she will ever forgive me for what I did.

I let out my Arcanine, and asked him to teleport me to my next class – The Art of Battling at L3-02-W. After being in this school for awhile, I realised it was possible for a pokemon to be able to teleport people from one place to another if it can visualise where the location is and if it knows how to use the move "Teleport". Hence, I gave my Arcanine several tours around the school before he was finally was able to do it. Now, I no longer have to rush from one classroom to another – life is sweet. After materialising in front of L3-02-W, I walked to my seat, and saw my favourite brunette (I will never admit this) that I like to tease already seated on the seat beside me. Hands in my pocket, I strode purposefully to my seat.

"Hey May. What's that red stuff on your head?"

"Huh, what, where?" She began to frantically touch her head, which made me burst into laughter.

"May, May, May. How can you be so gullible?" I smirked. May looked at me blankly, before she began to turn red (with anger and embarrassment) as recognition seeped in – I was just referring to the bandana she always wear on her head.

"DREW HAYDEN! That was the lamest thing I have ever heard. You have no life!" She was about to attack me like a wild boar when the teacher, Mr Roark, walked in. Immediately, she composed herself. May is always the goody-two-shoes in front of teachers; of course she cannot have that reputation of hers smeared. I smirked at her with understanding while May just huffed, pouting. _She is just so adorable when she pouts_. WAIT! What did I just think?! I cursed myself mentally. She is not adorable, she is not – Just then, Dawn walked in, and that immediately captured my attention. How did she get here so fast? It's not possible! The previous classroom we were in was at L6-01-S! I looked at her, dumb-founded.

After Dawn introduced herself, Mr Roark said, "Dawn, take a seat beside Paul Shinji." I knew what was going to happen. Ursula, the head of the fan club of Paul, will be giving a "welcome" gift to Dawn. Ursula stuck her foot out, intending to trip Dawn, but what happened next surprised me and the rest of the class. Dawn simply stepped over her foot to get to her seat. Ursula fumed, feeling humiliated as no one had ever avoided her "gift" before. She scowled at Dawn before turning her attention back to Mr Roark. _I hope nothing will happen to Dawn...__  
><em>

[Dawn's POV]

First, the reason why I could get here so fast was because _a kind senior _with long pink hair and blue eyes offered to teleport me to my classroom seeing that I will definitely be late if I were to walk. I initially didn't want to take up her offer, because I didn't even know her and she may be up to no good. However, after reading her mind, I grudgingly accepted the offer. You see, even though I have the power to read minds, I still feel hesitant to believe what I can read is a 100-percent thing because of that _incident_. It's just not easy to forget about it, you know? It cut me really bad and made me feel so raw and vulnerable that I wouldn't have survived if not for the powers I got.

Second, that girl with peach pigtails and red eyes has a problem. It wasn't even my choice to be sitting beside Paul, so why the hate? Yea yea, I get that she is the fan club of Mr "Ice" here, but she didn't need to resort to something so childish. I *rolled* my eyes. Some people are just so delusional, thinking that a person belongs to them when he/ she apparently don't.

Then, I turned my head to look at my table partner. He was copying notes down intensively, not even bothering to spare me a second glance. Well, what did I expect? Him saying hi to me? Giving me a smile? I scoffed at my own ridiculous idea. However, I then remembered something about Paul that I had an intuitive feeling about – While he may seem like a cold guy, my gut tells me that he is not always this way. Something is bothering him, but he has kept it for so long in his heart that he doesn't know how to share it. This is just a hypothetical theory, but it may very well be true. After all, a girl's sixth sense is mostly accurate, isn't it?

[May's POV]

Does Drew like Dawn or something? He was staring at her when she walked in! If it's based on looks, the bluenette nailed it. Her long blue luscious hair, her big bright blue eyes, her petite figure; and to top it all, her cute and fashionable dressing! _If I stand beside her, I probably amount to just an average-looking girl or even worse._ I thought sadly. Confidence was never my strong suit, and as to why, that's another story for another time. Right now, I feel moody, and I can't explain why – or maybe I can but I don't want to acknowledge it. Drew is just a friend to me – nothing more, nothing less. I keep telling myself that everyday, believing that if I do it enough, that _weird_ feeling I have for him will go away; but it doesn't, and my heart squeezes really tight when I see him flirting with another girl. _Life is really complicated…_ The rest of the class went by like a blur and before I knew it, class has already ended. The next class came and went as well. It was nothing too interesting, only that I caught Drew taking sneak peaks at Dawn at times. Is he really that interested in her? Not only did Drew not make any snarky comments to me throughout the lesson (which was rare), he was extremely quiet as well. _I wonder what's on his mind._ _Maybe I should ask him. _I opened my mouth, about to ask him, when I closed my mouth back._ No, I can't. If I do, he will think that I missed his attention and will make fun of me. No way am I going to subject myself to the "torture" by that pompous grasshead. Not if I have a say in it._ I affirmed myself and sent out my Chansey to teleport me to Gym class. Once there, I changed out of my clothes and headed to find my friends – Paul, Ash, Misty, & Drew. US 5 – we were inseparable. Our group had being dubbed (and still dubbed) the "group that everyone wants to join" by many girls in the school. Why? Because of the "hotties" Paul, Ash, & Drew. Paul, though cold and introverted, was well-liked by many girls for his mysteriousness. In some girls' eyes, to be able to get together with Paul is seen as a huge achievement simply because Paul is like a block of iceberg, in which people feel that he is unfeeling and indifferent over most of the things. Ash, on the other hand, is the complete opposite of Paul. He is fun, lovable, nice, and a great guy to hang out with. However, on the same note, he is also naïve and oblivious, thinking that all the girls that talked to him just have intentions of being friends with him, nothing more, nothing less. After all, if he views them that way, they probably also view him the same way, right? As a result of this, Ash has never realised that Misty likes him even though Misty dropped a load of hints Ash's way. Poor Misty. I hope Ash will reciprocate her feelings soon, _perhaps I should get Paul and Drew to help me try and knock some sense into Ash again_. _Hmmm… Would it even work?_ I sighed, we did try before, and well, let's just say things weren't pretty. Moving on, Drew. Drew is an arrogant grasshead. He is well-liked for his "cool-ness" *cough* and his looks *cough*. To me, he is just an annoying piece of cabbage, who keeps making fun of me and insulting me. There never goes a day that he doesn't do that. To top it all, he never complimented me before. It feels to me that his mission in life every day is just to annoy the living daylights out of me. _What a pain… _Just then, I spotted them at our usual spot already, ready and raring to go. I personally don't like the first activity of sports each week – which is running around the track. It is so mundane and boring. What's fun about running in big, wide circles?

"Hey June, I see that you have finally decided to turn up. What took you so long?"

I glared at Grasshead. If looks could kill, Drew would have been dead by now. "It's MAY! Is remembering a 3-letter name too hard on your brain, Grasshead? Oh wait, Grasses don't have brain. I understand why now." Drew stared at me, mouth agape; while everyone else looked at me as though I have grown another head (excluding Paul, of course). _What is wrong with them? This feeling is unnerving. And why isn't Drew retaliating?_ J

Just then, Ash burst out laughing. "She got you there, bro." Misty gave me a thumbs-up while Paul nodded his head slightly in approval. I beamed. This is the first time I finally beat Drew in his game! Let's see if he still dares to make fun of my name anymore after this. I smiled triumphantly at him, while he just re-composed himself and threw me a nonchalant look. Just then, a whistle was blown. Mr Ritchie, our Sports teacher, has just ordered us to run 5 rounds around the track. _What a bother_. I began slow jogging while the rest of my friends whiz pass me. I wish I am as athletic as them… Oh well.

[Misty's POV]

I'm the fastest runner in the class for girls. So to say I was surprised when _that girl Ash and I encountered_ is almost as fast as me is an understatement. She is running without even breaking a sweat. And… She has just overtaken me. I tried to catch up with her speed, but I just can't. _She's too fast._ She even outran some guys in the class! Just who is she? And how does she do that? Then, I witnessed something unexpected. Drew was looking at her as though he knows her. Also, it looks like Drew was purposefully slowing down his speed for her to catch up with him. Surprisingly, _she _slowed down as well. _I wonder what's the deal between those 2. _This is going to be interesting… And I'm going to find out.


End file.
